10
'''10 '''is a 1.9 Insane Demon created by T3mpl4te. It is a Sunset-styled level which is very similar to TriAxis's levels. Roughly, the level's background and the ground is always black. Due to its sheer difficulty and especially its two-player dual sections, the level is generally considered as a Very Hard or Insane Demon, but for skilled players, it is sometimes considered a Medium Demon. Gameplay The level begins with a cube section that features timed jumps. Because the level's color scheme is mainly black and white, the level may surprise the player at first because of the suddenly appearing hazards via the background changes. Then followed by a fairly hard ball segment, consisting of timings and mashing. The next segment is a ship mode, which involves decent flying skills and fakes. Then, there is a difficult wave segment. Carefully listening to the music and sync will actually help the player pass through this part. The next segment is a very hard cube section consisting of many fakes, trolls, and very precise timings. Each time, the background scheme and object color of this part changes into white, gray, and black. Then, followed by a slow speed ball mode, consisting of difficult timings, unnoticed spikes, fakes, and mostly timings. This part features an object which probably resembles a 'lampshade' which are made out of 3DL. Afterwards, there is a UFO sequence which only revolves around listening to the music sync, due to the fake gravity portals that will likely kill the player. Then, the speed changes from normal into double speed, and text saying '10 D1E' will appear. The music then drops, followed by a very hard wave segment. Here, there are "black" blocks that are hazards which if not dodged, can hit the player quite easily. The ground and the top of the wave mode has wavy thorns with a decoration that somehow, resembles water. Then, there is a ship sequence which only consists of clicking jump rings and a straight-fly segment. Afterwards, there is a brief wave mode in the end of the ship segment. The last segment is probably the most hardest part of the entire level. It consists of a very hard mixed ship/wave dual, followed by a mixed UFO/cube dual, then a mixed ball/ship dual. Afterward, the level ends with one final ship sequence, and the player is greeted by the words 'GG'. Trivia * The password for the level is 101010. * The level contains 19,976 objects. * It took over 970 attempts for T3mpl4te to verify this level, as he managed to verify it legitimately. ** T3mpl4te rebeat it for YouTube. * This is his third Demon level in-game. The other two Demons are Aurora, Overpowered (For Dhafin's CC), and The Bridge. * It was previously believed that 10 was named after the 10 parts in the final dual segment, but T3mpl4te has confirmed that he chose the name for no particular reason. ** One other belief was that this level was named after the custom level's demon rating, which was coincidentally 10 stars. * The level has a sequel called XYZ. Walkthrough .]] Category:1.9 levels Category:Multiplayer levels Category:Insane Demon levels Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels